stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods
Valentine and Stephanie have a serious conversation about gods. Setting: A forest between Cape Velen and Soldshort Manor. Timeline: Preceeded by Deep Speaks Followed by Kawaii Drinks ah haha i am rereading this,... Steph has elemental punches now... does Val still think she is weird B) yes, but he's glad she's seen reason * Steph makes her fist a flamey one. *Val See, isn't that much better? * Steph then makes it ice cold *Val 8U * Steph then makes it all electrical *Val applauds * Steph then all acidic “My punches are better than yours now.” B) they both have that skill... <3 *Val B| *U* *Val repeats Stephs performance. He's been doing this shit forever * Steph BUT I prefer normal punches..... Show off *Val you started it B| * Steph I did not B1 I was just practicing and you happened to be here *Val tchhh, you were showin off *Steph pokes out her tongue. "Like yo don't show off ta every pretty face yo see." *Val “Hey, I'm jus bein myself, sweetheart~” Val sparkles and looks extra sparkly for Steph B} * Steph crinkles her nose. psst- he's calling her pretty *u* LOL I ... didnt even realize >U< *Val smiles~ * Steph pats Val's right on the face. "Stop dat. Yo blind someone." *Val snickers. "My sincerest 'pologies, my lady~" * Steph nose crinkles again. "Blugh, stop it." she shudders over dramatically. "I can't be no lady anyway. Don't have my mono-do dat anymore." *Val looks sadly at Stephanie. "It was such'a tragic loss," he sighs, matching Stephanie's dramatics. "Maybe we can find ya another??" * Steph "I only want a blue one. He...had ah blue one..." she trails off, staring into space for a moment before jumping on her toes, kicking her foot above her head. "Or I'll just beat up sum noble and steal his, yeah?" neat ono... wait who had a blue one... Wendel aka male wendy haha pfft * Val "Who?" Whyd it gotta be blue? He'd never pegged the demon as someone who had a favorite color, like some'a them tittering noble dames he'd gotten to know. Valentine pats her shoulder. "Yeah. We'll pinch one for ya, sure thing." * Steph opens her mouth and then frowns. "None of yo beewax." she says with very little spite. "Pinchin just makes it feel more worthwhile, ya know. It's just like buyin things with money you looted off ah dead corpse. It's just so much sweeter." *Val tries not to laugh at Stephanie's secretiveness about her apparent favorite color. "Yes, certainly," he agrees amicably. * Steph wonders if she could pinch something off Val without him noticing.... "That and a basket.... And some booze..." * Val "We'll get ya a new one. Make the Duke pay for it, how'bout that?" B) "Steph rolls 1d20+2 to pick pocket off Val while pretending to just punch past his waist. and gets 6." '' LOLjnldhsacdknjbshoD gj * Steph was going to punch past Val's waist, but ends up just punching his waist. Whoops. " He better buy me ten." she pulls her wrist away, with Val's bag attached. ''"Val rolls 1d20+14 sense punch's motive woops a bit late? and gets 25." * Val smacks Steph lightly and takes his crap back B| that's got Montgomery and both Mr. Bitey's in there. don't do that :< "Steph rolls 1d20-2 to bluff and gets 1." '' ... baby... * Val baps Stephanie's head. No Steph. Bad Steph. B| * Steph tries to innocent smile, but comes out with the biggest shit eating grin lol * Val that's adorable >B| Bap. * Steph pats Val. "Stop it." * Val “You first.” * Steph “I can't. Its illegal for me to stop.” * Val “Since when do you follow the law?” * Steph “It's illegal in Stephanie's law.” * Val “Your law is dumb” B^ * Steph “My law is Shut up.” * Val snorts at the weak comeback like i did irl. Steph ilu Lolololol XD <333 so much * Steph robo cups face in hands >U< her and val make sweet rps together sob XD because val is just a bro and not bossing her about sob. well, there was that one time. where she called the Don a whore yea he didn't like that much because she was a hoar X> and that shit was too funny * Steph punches Val back stronger this time, with her FIST *Val “It's a great and noble faith. You'd like it, if ya weren't so busy talkin out yer ass.” >B| it's actually p. cool. REVENGE AND JUSTICE. and hoars * Steph turns around and flaps her butt cheeks with her hands, talking out the side of her mouth. "Ah golly, Val. I can't wait to hang out with all the whores.' ooo if steph believed in gods and all that, she would be interested B)c * Val grins at the aggression. Yes, punching was her element. He watches her performance. Stephanie... liked whores?? Valentine laughs and laughs -w- they exist in this universe, steph she still dont believe in them lol * Val but... you are wrong 8I she only believes in her fists haha. she will use her fists to punch through the heavens that is the gurren-dan way * Val “But... there's a god of fighting who would completely support- ya know what, never mind. He's already watchin yer back, I'm sure.” UuU * Steph "Anddd that. Is what you call talking out yo ass." she farts a little and wafts it over to Val with her hands. "That too." she cackles. classiest on the whole team *Val slaps Stephanie away. What the hell man. "Hey, just cause you don't give'a shit about the divine don't mean they don't notice you. Why, yer a devout follower, in everythin but name," he laughs. Gonna take more than bein nasty and stinky to sway his faith. sooo classy. she needs to do that with her monocole sob omgosh tears. soon she will get some more sick shades tears i should find a god that fits Steph so Val can believe she is a disciple of them without realizing ITS OK, SHE BELIEVES IN SOMETHING * Steph looks at Val like he is dumb. "First, yo were all weird cuss I didnt care about havin' ah element, now yo being all weird bout gods and shit. Why cant yo just believe in yoself?" she breaks out in a giant grin. "Ah didnt realise yo didnt have any self confidence. Poor baby~" she pinches his cheeks. * Val "Don't you know anythin???" He looks baffled at Steph, he really did think everyone knew this, like, from birth. "Element's ''are who we are... Plain as day, you got fire in ya, even if ya ain't magic enough ta show it," he explains easily. "And gods created us. By believin in ourselves, we are believin in them. This shit's the basics, girl." he glowers at the cheek pinch, but is more confused than angry at her ignorance. * Steph look hasn’t changed as Val continues. "God didn't create me. My parents had sex. Sex can make babies. Simple, yeah? Not some magical big fella in the sky telling people magically to do things and we do them. That's just dumb. We make our choices in life." she looks baffled that Val was like this. * Val scoffs. "And they came from yer grandparents, and so on, but it all leads back to the divine. You think my race just accidentally happened??" He scoffs. "And they don't need ta grab ya an pull ya around. Not everyone lacks that...." He tries a word out in a few languages, trying to figure it out. "....Un-blunt-ness.".. em. Not quite the word he wanted... * Steph rolls her eyes. "With all da mixing of bloods, I'd be surprised if most the people around now looked exactly da same they did 1000 years ago. Fo all yo know, you great, great times 100 could have been a fucking giant lighting cloud monster with ten arms and six dicks. Things just change with the times, bro. Trying to make out that a tiny group of magic people in the sky had anything ta do with it is just dumb." * Val snarls at the slight. "My people are descended from djinn, so shut your goddamned mouth. You clearly don't know shit about the world. This is'a waste'a time," he growls. * Steph has deep conversations with Val about gods vs science >u< but this might end up in punching so the party would be right... eventually I LOVE PARTY DRAMA XD * Remi AJ hugs * Val QQ hugs >u< honestly i don't know enough about dnd religion to argue on behalf of an extremely devout dude... oh well * Val WINGS IT * Steph "Pfft. I'm glad I didnt have ta grow up being force fed a lot of shit. And boy, you don't know shit about what I know. I've seen a lot of this 'believin' in the gods' shit, and da the monstrosities they act in the names of dose 'gods. Fuck, you thought I'' was evil. Muthafucker, some of those assholes put me ta shame." * Val "You are an idiot," he repeats. "The gods made us, and denyin it is like denyin' yerself." He glares at Stephanie. "I wasn't force fed ''nothin I was taught the way'a the world, and if you'd been, you'd know, gods aren't like some sweet little cleric come ta fix up yer ouches. There's evil one's that only want destruction, same as there's good ones who protect all life-" Valentine gets choked up. This was important, why was he sharing it with this idiot who didn't even want to listen??? * Steph "Stop calling me a fucking idiot cuss I don't believe in da same shit as yo. It ain't fuckin mature, is it?" she growls, her eyes and skin glowing brightly. "I don't need no fukin elements and no fucking gods to tell me who da FUCK I am! I'm mutha fuckin Stephanie Ozzie Rizzle, bringer of pain in a flurry of fists. And if any gods or elements have ah problem with dat, let them strike me down with a magical, firey, icy, acidy, bolt of lightning and sky peopleness where I stand." she holds her arms out and waits. She then just gives Val a look that says 'Yeah, and what? Punk ass, mofo.' steph, stop tempting the gods *Val laughs. She's just proved his point, he feels. There were probably at least three gods watchin her back, soaking in and strengthening her fighting spirit, cause she was just too great an envoy to ignore. Gods 101, if she'd even bother to listen, which she wont. Valentine smiles and pats Stephanie's powerful shoulder affectionately. "The gods adore you, demon girl, without a doubt. Not all'a em, that'd be impossible, but nevertheless," he hums with confident contentment. omg val, you cray cray. so kawaii ajdsjd how to handle *Val No >B| yep * Steph just looks at Val like he is stupid... and grown 10 stupid arms and six stupid dicks. "Insane. The lot of you." She just shakes her head, patting Val back. This poor, deluded fool. *Val continue to beam with his faith. "Same could be said about you, denyin somethin so obvious. But it's alright, girly. I don't hold it against ya." * Steph looks at Val incredulously. "You just did two minutes ago. Callin me a fuckin idiot." `otp steph x val steph and val made a suicide pact. Steph did not follow through. LOL lol where are your gods now *Val probably laughin it up * Steph laughs over Val's corpse they are both happy *u* so win win *Val "Yea, I didn't understand before, but I figured it out. My apologies, demon." He gives Stephanie a deep bow. * Steph looks confused. "You still so fuckin weird." she shakes her head, chuckling. *Val is too pleased that he's figured this out to be annoyed. "Yea, well, takes one ta know one, right?" * Steph "Well, Bella and Yuki are pretty weird." she grins cheekily. *Val "Everyone in our party's weird, if only for the sol fact that they put up with you," he teases. Serious time seems to be over. * Steph scowls, picking Val's side. "Well, I know why Jackie puts up with me." she laughs like a dirty old man. "Cuss none of yo can pound things like I can." *Val ....what. *Val ..... *Val ...... *Val actually flushes. LOL HE WAS UNAWARE of jack? orthe pounding? he met Jack quite a few months ago, so not that she meant beating things up haha... omg * Val Oh. scream * Val uh. 9////9 * Steph cocks her head to the side. "Why you blushin like a boy who just seen tits fo da first time?" *Val "Nothin." Val’s bluff is p low =w= lololol kawaii Valentine * Val >_> shut uuuup * Steph squishes Val's cheeks together. "Yo jealous~?" hey u 2. make out *Val "Of-" he makes the mistake of imagining them together and thinks some very unholy thoughts. He looks away while his cheeks are squished. Valentine doesn't finish the sentence. * Steph "Of...?" she grins as she presses her nose against Val's. * Val shrugs her off. What the hell was with this party?? He was learning all sorts of strange things- guys dressed as ladies, guys went with guys, and now this??? Valentine's cheeks burn like lanterns as he turns away from Stephanie * Steph grins broadly as she wraps her arms around Val and laughs into his chest. "You are like the tallest 12 year old I know." she pats him on the back before walking off with a sway to her hips. "If yo good, I'll tell you some of the things we get up to." she winks before snickering loudly. * Val wants to make a comeback about Stephanie hanging out with 12-year olds, but he's too flustered and just mutters incoherently at her back. The wink silences him completely. omg val baby * Steven robo secretly ships val and steph i mean what no punch bros 4 lyfe `otp Val and steph Val has always admired steph from afar. LOL XD kawaii * Val those punches ‘m’ * Stephanie flexes. Steph oils up her guns * Val gosh. @n@ * Stephanie’s muscles glisten, and also reflect Val's glowing. She glows with her own glow and val's too * Val told ya she was all fiery inside UuU * Stephanie pats Val. She gets grease all over him *Val is not bothered by this ' _' * Stephanie just ends up wiping herself on him till he is all oily. Steph thought this was a good idea at the time * Val is just a little baffled until he remembers Jack x Steph..... VAL FLUSHES FURIOUSLY kawaiii he is the most kawaii in our party nope that's Jack. Always and forever ok and Steph when she got all lovey-dovey but frankie is a close 2nd and Yuki just always * Val is not even in the running lies. This is my kawaii list. frankie is at the top well I cant change that- NO B) JUST LOOK AT JACK LOOK AT HER excuse me, but she is uguu :^ Frankie is kawaii yuki is sugoi no, she's kawaii as fuck. why are we even arguing about this uguu is better than kawaii, because it has UG in it B) * Steven ug logic yea whatever, you can't understand how kawaii your voice going 'i love you, and i love you' over livestream is so you aren't even judge. you're not fit omg i can judge all the things not this. you can't know, because you are the source of the unimaginable kawaii. And now Stephanie sounds like that forever to me LOL qq here http://soundcloud.com/robocraig/steph-loves-you-all Category:SCDND RP Category:Valentine Category:Stephanie